


Open Your Mouth

by ocktorok



Series: Kylo Wept [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dismemberment, It's consensual and they're happy, M/M, PWP, monster!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren should know better than to talk back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Mouth

Water sloshed over the rim of the tub as Kylo sat up, wet fingers groping over the front of Hux’s pants and fastening on the button.

“Stop it,” Hux chided, swatting his hands away, “I’m trying to read this to you.”

“But Hux,” Kylo smiled sweetly, looking up at him from under damp lashes, “I’m sick. You could help me feel better.” He blinked in rapid succession, an exaggeration of innocence, “Don’t you want to help me feel better?”

Hux was the very picture of old world grace, perched on the side of the bath as he was, his ankles tucked neatly under him and an open book in his lap.

Or, he would be, if it weren’t for the bewildered squint furrowing his brow and the sneer pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“I want you to shut up,” he said, flatly, “and soak in the tub. Sunsickness is too serious for your games, Kylo.”

“My games?” Kylo questioned mockingly, leaning up further and running his hands over Hux’s chest, “What games?”

Tensing, Hux set the book aside and firmly pushed Kylo from him. 

“Sit down and be quiet. _Honestly_ ,” he admonished, “you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“The only thing embarrassing about this,” Kylo’s eyes flashed, “is that you’re protesting to it. Acting like you don’t want this like I do. I mean, Hux, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were sitting here reading to me out of the goodness of your heart. But you and I _both_ know better, don’t we?” He grinned, running his tongue over the sharp curve of his teeth, “You _like_ it when I’m sick. It makes you feel powerful. Makes you feel bigger than me, makes you feel _stronger_ than me-“

Hux was up in a flash, hunting knife unclipped from his belt as he pried Kylo’s jaw open and shoved the blade into his mouth, severing his tongue.

 “ _Shut the fuck up, Kylo_.”

Kylo whimpered, throat working and eyes wide as he clutched both hands over is mouth. Blood welled and broke from between his fingers, streaming quickly over his hands and down his forearms, dripping wetly to the bathwater from his elbows.

“You get yourself stuck outside until well after noon, leave me here to fucking _worry about you_ , and then you have the audacity to come at me like nothing is wrong? Well then,” Hux hissed, “fine. Nothing is wrong.”

Kylo stared up at him, lowering his hands and exposing the grisly workings of his maw, butchered nub of his tongue barely visible through the ruddy crimson pouring from his lips.

“Did you-“ Hux’s startled laughter echoed around the room, “did you _swallow it_? Oh, god that’s rich. I know you eat _people_ , but this is a new low I mean, really –“

Hux slowed, eyes fixated on the the fluorescent lights ruby reflection, painted thickly over Kylo’s chest. His reaction was embarrassingly pavlovian, and, like he could smell it, Kylo’s gaze sharpened, triumphant. “ _Ohhhh,_ damn you. You planned this, didn’t you? You bastard.”

When Kylo’s bloodslick fingers find the button of his pants again, he allows it, shifting them around his thighs himself and fisting his cock, bringing his other hand to cup the back of Kylo’s head and dipping his dick into the glossy pool of blood in Kylo’s mouth before rubbing it over his swollen lips.

Twisting his head, Kylo took it in his mouth, cascading spatter of blood tinting the water around his thighs as he arched his back, moaning for it.

Kylo’s cheeks hollowed, his brow furrowing as a flush spread over his face and down the bridge of his nose. Hux gripped Kylo’s hair and yanked, forcefully bending his neck to get his dick down his throat.

Kylo took a breath, deep as he could while choking on blood, and swallowed Hux down, until he buried his nose in ginger curls.

He pulled back slowly, with a wet suction that made Hux growl, releasing the slick red sheen of his cock from his throat. He pulled off, gasping for air and sputtering, lungs burning and tears in his eyes as he nuzzled his face against it, his mouth hanging open in a sanguine curtain while Hux’s cock bumped across his cheek and nose, down his plush lips.

“Jesus,” Hux groaned, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Kylo dipped his head again, red lips slipping over the head as he tilted his neck back, swallowing Hux’s cock back down his throat and swallowing, so tight, and Hux moans, loud and broken. He holds Kylo’s face still between his hands and thrust, blood wet and warm around his dick as Kylo’s eyes flutter closed, struggling to breathe through his nose.

“Fuck,” Hux bites. He could swear Kylo’s throat is bulging around where his cock is shoved down it.

He grinds cruelly into Kylo’s face, Kylo’s nose flat against his abdomen, “Fuck,” Hux groans again, “ _Christ_ , Kylo.”

Kylo moans, low and dirty and intentional in his throat, and his mouth is so hot, so wet, his lips stretched obscenely around his dick and he’s so full of Hux and blood and –

Hux jolts, sick terror licking down his spine as a _tongue_ curls around the head of his dick and—

Hux pulls out, sharp and quick, blood splatter spraying across Kylo’s face as he gasps,

“ _Ren,_ _open your mouth_ ,”

and grabs at Kylo’s face with his hand, fingers slipping over his jaw, his chin, firmly jacking himself with the other —  and comes over Kylo’s face, his eyelashes, his cheeks, his open mouth, his _tongue_.

Hux groans at the sight, all pale skin and semen and blood, choking out, “ _Jesus fuck_ ,” before closing his eyes and rolling his head back.

Kylo’s sudden laughter breaks through his endorphin rush and he hesitantly cracks an eye open at him.

Kylo is absolutely ruined, hair mussed and skin stained, but his eyes are bright and delighted and he’s staring at Hux’s dick.

“What?” Hux asks, warily.

When Kylo points and whispers, ‘Red beard,’ Hux snatches the shears from the corner and drives them straight through the center of his chest.

The dulcet ring of Kylo’s responding laughter follows him all the way to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Or, possibly the worst intro I have ever written.  
> No ragrets.


End file.
